


Pillow Talk

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda spicy somewhere, self indulgent catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: How will things begin for us after the dust settles, and a new start is on the horizon?A small sequel to "Pragma"
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was self indulgent and written for me but if you like it then that's a bonus

It wasn’t the distant sound of rain pattering against the spires of the tower that awoke the Exarch, nor the occasional shuffling that was heard as the only other occupant in the room scurried about trying not to wake him. No, instead it was simply by natural causes, which surprised him more than anything. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well, not exactly counting himself as a deep sleeper these days. Perhaps it was due to the major recharge he’d needed, being away from the tower for so long drained him to the point of needing to be carried back some ways from Kholusia, and that was embarrassing enough to recall, let alone his nearly passing out among crossing the threshold of the tower. 

He still felt rather weary, doing nothing more but staring up at the crystalline ceiling and thanking past G’raha for thoughtfully adorning his bed with only the plushest of pillows and blankets. It wasn’t as if he’d aged much physically since he’d sealed himself away, but being as drained as he was, he couldn’t help but feel a couple centuries old, nevermind the aches he would feel of Emet-Selch’s torture…

Hmm. That was odd. 

His non crystal hand slowly raised itself to brush across his forehead, recalling the gash that was left there quite significantly. He felt nothing.

How long had he been out for?

Sitting up now, he sleepily glanced around his room. Everything seemed as it was when he’d left it. When he thought he was going to leave it for a final time. He felt his hair fall upon his shoulders, and his hand swept back to feel that it was undone. Gods, he couldn’t remember anything after arriving in the Crystarium...what had he done? How aimlessly did he wander about in an unconscious state? His eyes fell on the calendar resting atop his kitchenette counter, three days not marked by his own hand. Three days he slept. Well, it wouldn’t have been his longest rest, but it would seem long to his subjects, and even more so the Scions remaining in the First.

He sighed, eyes cast to the side, before they fell upon his bedside table. There was a note there he couldn’t recall himself leaving, and so he reached for it, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand before looking it over.

G’raha,

It’s been about three days since we’ve returned from the Tempest, but I beg you not to worry. Everything is in order (or so I’m told by Lyna, she’s not allowing me to leave until you wake) around the Crystarium so you can assure that panic hasn’t arisen in your absence. The people are simply glad to have you home. 

As for everything here, I merely slept a day and have been trying to fix everything the tower can’t. I made sure your bandages were cleaned and renewed, marked your calendar for you, and would you believe it? I even healed most of your wounds. Astonishing, right? To think when you met me, I couldn’t even pull off so much as vercure!

Anywho, I hope when you wake, you don’t feel as awful as when you went under. I was mostly leaning on you waking today, so I made you a return sandwich as a thank you! I hope it’s as good as yours were, though I highly doubt it. Your culinary skills far surpass mine.

Oh, and thank you for everything, truly. 

Hope to see you soon,

A’Tali.

The Exarch read over the letter a couple more times, noticing something different about it each time. He noted the small ink bleed before his send off, almost as if he hadn’t known how to close his letter. He wondered why…A’Tali was always an articulate writer. Mayhap this was just one of the few times he wrote before thinking. 

A’Tali…

If he was confined to his room as well, then where…?

There was a shift next to him, and it took everything in him not to jump when he glanced over, spotting the warrior resting beside him. He wanted to move, to sneak away so that he would wake up without the other at his side, to avoid any awkward situation it might bring, but it was pointless. The Exarch’s gaze flicked down to his crystalline hand, noting A’Tali’s fingers intertwined with his. Had he...taken hold of his hand in his sleep? The thought of such a thing made the exarch’s heart flutter. How close they were right now...he hadn’t been like this since his adventuring days on the Source.

He set the note aside once he’d convinced himself that his sudden jolt hadn’t awoken the other, before turning to look him over. A’Tali always had this sense of calm about him, even during battle. This however, was different, it was pure, genuine calm. It wasn’t a guise he had to put on for everyone else, or something he was convincing himself he didn’t need, this was legitimate calm. 

His hair had gotten quite long, the Exarch thought to himself, grinning warmly as he looked over the Warrior’s undone hair blanketing him messily. He resembled something of a doll, a cherub maybe...of course, he had his manly, chiseled features, but something always seemed so soft about him to G’raha. So...angelic.

He couldn’t help but lean over, curiosity getting the better of him as he took this rare moment to look him over. If he chose to sleep in his bed with him, to hold his hand, he couldn’t mind this closeness, right?

His banded arm hesitated, before gently brushing his bangs from his face, revealing the gentle puddle of pale skin that covered A’Tali’s right eye. Oh how he loved the patterns splattering themselves against his skin; the paler tones mixing in with the warmer ones like creamer in coffee. He was beautiful. G’raha always knew this about him.

As his eyes wandered, they landed on his back, noticing something poking out from underneath his tank top. He squinted. Was that...a tattoo? He didn’t have one the last time they slept together like this…

He leaned forward in curiosity.

“Raha…?”

The exarch’s tail whipped upwards in alarm as he felt the other’s hand cover the one on his head, and he quickly backed away to give him his space.  
“A’Tali! My apologies, I never meant to wake you-“

The warrior smiled sleepily however, gently squeezing his crystalline hand.  
“You’re awake~!” He raised himself onto his elbows then, smile somehow burning brighter than it had been before.  
“I hope it hasn’t been too long. I didn’t mean to fall asleep so suddenly last night, but I suppose I busied myself so much that I couldn’t help it.” There was a small laugh, before he let go of the exarch’s hand to brush his hair from his face.  
“Are you well? I do hope our journey didn’t drain you much…”

G’raha...didn’t know what to say. How could he be taking this so casually? How immature of him was it to be consumed with the thought of them sharing a bed? Surely, they’d slept in close quarters before, but they hardly had a choice then. A’Tali had chosen to sleep next to him…

“Raha?”

He jumped back to attention, offering the warrior a gentle smile.  
“I-I can assure you I’m quite alright, just regaining myself is all. Ah…” he paused, looking all around the bed for something, anything that weren’t his eyes at that moment. If he caught his gaze, he would surely find himself stumbling again.  
“I read your note. Thank you for relieving Lyna of her worries. I’d say she does it too often and too harshly...though I suppose I’m to blame for that.” 

“You say that as if you don’t worry more!” A’Tali teased, tilting his head with a childlike grin.   
“Honestly, you’re hardly awake and already apologizing for a million things…” a pause, and he scooted himself closer to the other, who could hardly pull himself together to move away.  
“The time for apologizing is over, Raha~ for now, I think I’d like to rest awhile, and you should too.”

“...you keep saying that…” The Exarch mumbled, stuck on a specific part of the Warrior’s words and hardly worrying about rest.

“Saying what?” He questioned in return, hair falling into his face as he leaned ever closer to the Exarch.

“Raha. You...you call me Raha.” He affirmed, scarlet eyes meeting the other’s pale gaze in thought. It was more of an observation, but the way he spoke it sounded more like an accusation, as if it was a bad thing. He hardly caught himself in his casual delivery, not even 300 years could teach him that.

“...oh..oh! I’m sorry, am I not supposed to?” The Warrior retracted slightly, ears lowering in embarrassment. If he’d read the other wrong this entire time...well that was really something, wasn't it? He’d proven multiple times that he knew hardly anything about traditional miqo’te culture, why would now be any different?   
“I suppose it was wrong of me to assume that-“

“Oh! No, that’s not what I meant I just…” the Exarch trailed off, feeling a warmth creep it’s way into his cheeks as the warrior searched his face for an answer.   
“I just...for as long as I’ve been here on the First...I’ve been referred to as the Exarch. Tis passing strange to hear my name...let alone the way you say it…”

A’Tali’s ear flickered at his last sentence, hearing his tone soften slightly, almost happily. 

Oh.

“So then...you don’t mind it?” He inquired, head tilting once more with a rather innocent look in his eyes. He was always a strange one, thought G’raha, a boy from the tribes, but knowing precious little of anything they considered standard. He thought he would at least know the rules of name calling.

Unless…

He considered himself amongst those who could…

The warmth in his cheeks became noticeable with realization, the Exarch shrinking back slightly.  
“W-well I...I suppose…”

There was quiet for a moment, before the warrior gently took his crystalline hand. The Exarch winced slightly, hardly used to anyone touching the crystal on his body, (or any part of his body, really) especially so casually. The only other person to do so was Lyna and she hadn’t exactly held hands with him since she was younger. He chanced a glance down to their intertwined hands, before watching the warrior raise them to his cheek.  
“Remember all those years ago when we first traversed this tower, you and I sat upon the shores of Lake Silvertear after you’d left camp one night. You’d had an epiphany then...that you were something much more involved in the whole scheme of things than you thought.”

“There was so much going on inside my head...I couldn’t bear to be around my colleagues in such a state of weakness...I was the leader of NOAH, after all.”

The warrior nodded, that warm smile gently tugging at his lips.  
“And I went after you. And we talked...and you cried...and I held you in my arms while you did.” He paused, bringing a hand up to brush through the exarch’s undone hair.   
“We promised each other something that night; that you and I had created this dream, and in this dream we would always have each other...that you would be mine, and I would be yours. It was sappy, I’ll admit...and I’d understand if you’d think I’d forgotten that night…”

The hand in his hair came back around then, right up under his chin as he gently held it between his thumb and forefinger. It sent a shiver down G’raha’s spine, that he would be touching him so affectionately like this. It had been so long, he could hardly ignore it.

He held his gaze then, and he did all he could not to melt.  
“...but I know you would never forget. I know something like that would remain in your mind until the end of time, because to you...it was a defining moment in history, wasn’t it?”

The Exarch held still, his breath hardly coming to him as he waited for the other to finish. He felt entranced, helpless to do anything else.

“When we kissed that night...when I held you in my arms like I’d done it a million times before...you remembered, didn’t you? You took that dream with you into the tower, where it would always be your final thought…”

“I did…” he breathed it ever so softly, a gentle squeeze to the hand intertwined with his own. Gods they were so close now, when had he gotten so close? Oh, how he wanted to rid themselves of the space between them, to relive that night one more time...he was taunting him now for it, surely.

“So then...centuries aside, why would anything I promised you that night change? I never go back on my promises, and I’d never think to change the way I feel about you.” Another pause, another inch closer to the other, their foreheads practically touching now.  
“...I fell in love with you, G’raha Tia...I fell for the boy shrouded in mystery and full of hope and adventure...and seeing you again reminded me once more just how much I missed having you next to me. Do you truly think all of that would change simply because of all that time between us?”

A’Tali’s gaze was soft and true, and his smile...oh he could hardly resist his smile...it was ever warm and ever present. A’Tali was ever present, ever a predictable thing in his life. Once he was set on something, he never changed. He knew his mind more than anyone else.

But he still had no idea what to say. How could he? He was never articulate in a situation like this, how could he hope to convey his emotions properly.

A’Tali sighed.

“...if you’ve a problem with me calling you Raha, or even G’raha, then I shall do so no longer, but-“

A’Tali was halted in his speech, his breath practically being taken from him as the Exarch pressed his lips against the other’s. Perhaps it was his fatigue, or perhaps it was because it had been so long...but G’raha wanted this, and he wanted it now. A’Tali’s lips were so soft, he missed the feeling of them so much…

Though all the warrior could do in that moment was stare blankly, eyes fluttering in surprise as he felt the other lean ever closer, until they gently bumped chests. It was then that the Exarch caught himself, slowly pulling away with an apologetic glance practically ready for the other.

He said nothing, however, he was clearly satisfied with what he’d done. 

His lips parted, but before he could say anything, the warrior grabbed him firmly by his shoulders, and pulled him in once more, gently nipping at his bottom lip as a small tease, a “how dare you sneak up on me like that.” Move.

The Exarch hummed in satisfaction against his Warrior’s lips, not hesitating to press himself as close as he could as quickly as possible. Gods, he hadn’t felt like this since he was a young man...even A’Tali’s gentle kiss drove him wild. Though...Mayhap he could blame it on the touch he hungered for so deeply. He hadn’t been held like this in ages...and A’Tali was so willing to pull him into his lap, gently toned arms hugging him to his chest—safe and secure.

A small moment left them breaking from their kiss, and G’raha couldn’t help but sigh against his lips. Their noses were gently bumping each other as they regained their breath, and A’Tali carefully leaned forward to bunt the other’s forehead lovingly. G’raha could feel him gently rumbling, a soft pinkness arriving at his cheeks as he realized the warrior was purring softly. He looked so calm...

G’raha sighed, gently bunting him back.  
“...Tali…”

The Warrior’s heart fluttered at the intimacy of the name; the gentle way he spoke it, how it sounded from his lips...gods, he was so in love, and he’d missed him so terribly...he could feel his tail wagging happily, but he didn’t care, his thoughts were consumed of that of the Exarch now…

“Raha~”

He could feel the Exarch practically jump at the nickname as it rolled off his tongue, and he buried his face against his neck for a moment, too flustered to do much of anything else.

Yes, the fatigue clearly whisked away his worry for personal space. Or perhaps he’d just missed the Warrior’s presence too much...A’Tali had always been such a magnetic presence…

Flesh and crystal arms wrapped themselves around the warrior’s shoulders, almost as if G’raha was being reminded of the fatigue that still hung over him. The warmth of the other’s body calmed him; made him feel as if he were wrapped in the most comforting of blankets. He could feel A’Tali’s hand come up to brush through his hair, gently petting behind his ears and causing them to flicker at the touch. A laugh was caught in his chest, as he tried not to ruin the moment in a fit of tickled giggles. Instead, he shook slightly, trying to hold it off and focused instead on the comfort, and the inevitable, broken rumbling that climbed up his throat.

Was...was he purring? It came as a shock to both of them. To the warrior for being so soft, and to himself for not having done it in so long. The amount of times he’d had to hold back so that his identity could remain shrouded...one would only assume he would be rusty after so long. A’Tali knew this, he observed, and sighed as he came to rest once more in the crook of his neck. 

He could feel the warrior gently giggling against him, before his hand trailed back down his spine, brushing circles in the fabric of his robe.  
“This is nice, you know...truly having a moment to be alone with you.”

It was then that G’raha allowed himself to slip into a small calm, something clicking in his mind as he melted into the Warrior’s embrace. Perhaps he was finally becoming aware of the situation, but he focused only on his touch; his crystalline fingertips tracing the small outline of pale skin on his shoulder. The ear that was pressed flat against his neck listened to his pulse beating gently, and he couldn’t help the rush of warmth that came to his cheeks. He was truly here, in his arms…after so many years...he never thought it possible. Even if he were to be graced with his presence once more, surely it could never have come to this. How could he have been so lucky? 

He remembered reading the many stories written for him in his memory; how even long after his passing, people were raising their voices to be heard in his name. He always wished he could have been there to see him grow, but that was never the path destined for him. He would give that up if it meant ensuring his life was long lasting in another time. Still, his face began to fade from his memory after some time; as tomes grew old and dusty, so did their illustrations. Soon, he would have nothing to go on save for his own tales. 

When he first gazed upon him at Tessellation, he had prepared himself to look different from what he’d remembered, but he was embarrassed to recall that his guise nearly ended there, when A’Tali was practically unchanged. It was as if that blurry image in his mind suddenly became clear once more, as if he’d always known his face; as if he’d never forgotten. 

He remembered their conversation on Mt.Gulg, when it had almost become too much for him; when he’d nearly given himself away. Perhaps he had...perhaps it didn’t matter if he had. He was always in fear that A’Tali knew...and perhaps he did; there were times it seemed that he would try to nudge it out of him, as he had with his past so many times before when they were younger. He had always wanted to tell him so very badly...perhaps it was fate then, that his glamour dispelled itself before his sacrifice— that his warrior would fight to ensure their adventure would end with them by each other’s side.

His non crystal hand subconsciously raised itself to A’tali’s cheek, gently brushing where he knew more of his pale skin pooled itself. He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on him; how the young warrior had reacted just as he would when others would gaze upon him for far too long. He always wondered if he was looked upon the same way as a child...though, A’Tali always held himself so confidently...so sure of himself; far better than what G’raha could have done at the time. Despite their disagreements at first, he had always thought A’Tali to be beautiful. He thought he was too perfect, honestly; a hero coming to take his grand adventure from him, but when he’d heard the news of him downing Xande, oh how little he knew then…

The Exarch rolled his head to the side just enough so that he could gaze upon the Warrior’s facial features; his sharp jawline, his soft lips…

A small, forced exhale left him—a near laugh as he noted the lack of markings on his face. He supposed A’Tali felt no need to draw them on when they were alone. He had gathered that they were fake, but it was always funny to see him without any. 

And then there were his eyes...how they practically glowed in this light—in any, really. He could get himself lost in them so easily, if only he harbored no inhibitions…

Yes, this was the face he missed— the soul he had longed for, to see him again even as friends. To be able to be held like this now was more than he could have asked for, and he would revel in it for as long as he could.

“Raha?”

He watched as the Warrior’s eyes creased slightly, a small shine of curiosity and a smile coming to them as he tried to gently grab the Exarch’s attention.

Gods, did he love him so...his heart would not suffer a moment more.

“Tali…?” He mumbled, trying to hold his confidence, but fumbling as his thumb gently traced the Warrior’s bottom lip.  
“...May I?” 

His pleading, ruby eyes met the other’s pale ones, and A’Tali practically melted at his soft inquiry. He exhaled gently, kissing the pad of the Exarch’s thumb before leaning in to meet his lips once more. His crystalline arm hugged him tighter and tighter, as if he were afraid to let go, that he might lose him again. He could hardly catch his breath between kisses; still trying to wake himself up physically, but it didn’t matter to him. He only wanted A’Tali. His fingers brushed back through his bedridden hair, anchoring himself there and locking his legs at his hips so that he’d have to pry him off if he wanted him gone.

But he didn’t, and it became quite obvious as his kisses only grew hungrier, breaking away from the exarch’s lips and moving down to his throat, latching onto the small cut of skin outlined by crystal. G’raha felt a shiver wrack his spine, the grip on the Warrior’s hair becoming apparent as his touch starved body felt blessed by his warmth. As A’Tali sucked at his skin,the Exarch felt a purr rumbling in his throat, stronger this time as he closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of the warrior against him. 

It was a moment or two before a sigh passed his lips, tail thwapping against the side of A’Tali’s leg as it almost became all too much. He was far too fatigued and flustered to comprehend it all, so he simply gave in to the Warrior’s touches that made his body buzz.

It wasn’t until he’d felt a slight lift in his hips that he’d become aware once more of what was happening, and he gasped softly as the warrior tipped him onto his back, quick to press him into the bed below him and earning a surprised whine. Had that truly come from him??? 

No matter, A’Tali hardly noticed as he crawled over the Exarch, his hands resting against his hips as he simply took him in for a moment. His tail was flickering curiously, as if watching the other in question— watching him catch his breath. His hand gently trailed upwards, catching in the other’s robes before pausing, and lifting in hesitation. He was getting carried away. He couldn’t lure G’raha in like this...not when he was still recovering.

A crystalline hand gripped his wrist, and a whine caught in G’raha’s throat.  
“Please…” was all he could muster.

He couldn’t let go of him, not yet.

A’Tali’s hand returned itself to his hips, guided by the hand gently gripping him. It took him up under his robes, much to his surprise, but there was nothing further than that. G’raha was simply asking to feel him, to know his presence. When the warrior looked him over, his eyes were squeezed shut, lips pursed as if he were trying to resist something, though he couldn’t place it. 

He sighed softly, lifting his robes further and further until his hands were trailing his chest; the flickering of the exarch’s tail becoming more and more apparent against A’Tali’s leg as he moved in closer and closer. 

He leaned in to kiss him, and that was when he realized he’d been holding back a sob. 

They both heard it, and G’raha’s eyes fluttered open, as if he wasn’t sure he’d done it out loud, but as he gazed upon the Warrior’s worried eyes, he knew it to be true.

He wasn’t sure what to say. How could he tell him that something so simple as his touch could drive him wild? That, for so many years, he’d starved himself of anything considered a loving touch because the last one he ever wanted to remember was his? It felt pathetic to admit that everything he’d ever done was for love, as if he thought himself a tragic storybook character who would be lucky enough to receive reciprocation of his feelings if he’d tried hard enough. This was what he was afraid of...his selfish wants flooding through.

It wasn’t until another kiss came, that he was brought out of his troubling thoughts.  
“Raha, I’m here now, alright? I won’t let go of you again~” came the gentle words of the warrior, who was smoothing his robes back down, hugging the other seeker close to his chest. 

He knew the trembling would come, that G’raha would hug him tighter and tighter so that he wouldn’t be heard. His tail would wrap around A’Tali’s leg, and he would be reminded of the first time they slept so close among the ruins of Mor Dhona. He knew this was what he wanted. He couldn’t ever imagine going so long without someone to hold, someone to comfort him...especially after everything he’d been through. Tears were brought to his own eyes as he thought about how much he’d experienced alone, without anyone to truly understand what he’d been through. The warrior knew this pain, and he couldn’t bear the Exarch— his friend...to go through something similar.

A century alone…

“I’m here...I promise…” he whispered once more, and he felt G’raha’s trembling coming to a slow, the grip in his shirt loosening. He knew his chest would be damp with tears later.

He brought a hand back to lift the scholar’s chin, that he could look into his tear stained eyes. He met them with a smile, as always.  
“After all, we’ve quite some catching up to do, don’t we?”

G’raha stared in disbelief for a moment, truly dumbfounded with how he could comfort him so easily, how empathetic he was that he could simply flip an emotional switch and things would be so much better.

Mayhap he just knew him too well.

Despite his teary eyes, the Exarch smiled, and it was weak and ever tired, but he smiled.   
“I suppose we do.”

And even though they’d slept for three days, they felt it best to stay in bed awhile.

The First had ever longed for their precious night, but the Exarch had forgotten what it was to truly experience the dawn of a new day, and the beginning of a new life.


End file.
